


Turning Tides

by Poke-lover88 (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Contestshipping, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Friendship, IkariShipping, Romance, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Poke-lover88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble collection revolving around some of our favorite Pokemon anime pairings! Various characters, pairings, and genres. Some might be fluffy, some might be angsty, and some might have some humor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oceans Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Just a short little thing with some of my favorite couples. I hope you enjoy! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever region he may be in, she could count on the fact that he'd eventually come back.

Sometimes she'd stare out at that vast sea and wonder what he was doing. It seemed never-ending, that ocean. She couldn't even begin to wonder where it ended and another began, but she knew somewhere that ocean was bound to hit the shore of another region, maybe even the one he was on.

She didn't know where he was, but she knew what he was doing. He was working his hardest, sweating and training and loving every moment of it. And so she'd smile upon the rock she was sitting on and nod, telling herself that he'd come back one day, and no longer would they be separated by oceans.


	2. That Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~He never ceased to amaze her.~

It seemed every time she saw him he'd grown a little more. Every time his feet hit the soil of his hometown, she could see the difference. He was a little taller, his face a little more calm and his walk a little more steady. Those feet of his had touched the ground in so many places, places she couldn't fathom sometimes.

He'd grown. He'd grown up from that impulsive and unthinking child. He'd grown into someone who thought before he acted, someone who attracted people old and young to him, and someone who could top any story of hers with ease.

But she still saw him, that boy she'd traveled with. No matter how much he grew, how much he aged, she could still see that childish smile that made her heart grow fond.


End file.
